Mí ángel
by Lizbeth C
Summary: Sumary: Bella quiere ahogar sus penas en el tequila y sumergida en el mar, con lo que no contaba era con que un ángel llegaría a salvarla. One-shot  -Soy nueva no sean malitas, ¿Si?


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**

* * *

**

**Sumary:** Bella quiere ahogar sus penas en el tequila y sumergida en el mar, con lo que no contaba era con que un ángel llegaría a salvarla. One-shot -Soy nueva no sean malitas, ¿Si?

**

* * *

**

Mi ángel

Aquí me encontraba yo, a las orillas del mar, con una fotografía de Jack en la mano y en la otra una botella de tequila.

Quería olvidar lo que había visto unas horas atrás. A él, Jack, mi novio con mi mejor amiga Renesmee, en la cama, MÍ cama, la cama en la que pasamos tantas noches juntos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Jack?- gritaba al viento entre sollozos

-¿Qué te hice yo?-

Tome hasta perder la conciencia, el sol, la playa desierta y el mar, serian los únicos testigos de mi final, mi tonto final para ahogar mis penas.

Después de darle otro trago a la segunda botella, entre al mar tambaleándome, ahogaría tanto dolor y sufrimiento que sentía.

A causa de tanto alcohol, me desmaye antes de llegar a lo más profundo que según yo seria lo conveniente par ahogarme.

-Respira, respira- escucha a lo lejos una voz de ángel.

-1, 2, 3... – sentía una presión en el pecho

Abrí los ojos y saque el agua que tenia en mis pulmones.

-¡Un ángel!- fue lo primero que dije al ver a un joven con los ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto jamás, el cabello cobrizo y una hermosa sonrisa de lado

-¿Estoy en el cielo?- él solo amplio más su sonrisa

-No creo que todavía no- su voz era aterciopelada y con solo una palabra me hizo estremecer

-¿En donde estoy?- dije cuando me ayudo a levantarme poco a poco, su toque mando miles de descargas eléctricas desde mi mano a todo mi cuerpo

-Lo más lejos del mar posible- me sonroje horriblemente, estaba segura que mi cara debería de tener un millón de combinaciones de rojo

-Oh- fue mi grandiosa respuesta

-Si, amm yo te saque del mar-

-¡¿Gracias?...creo- tal vez Dios me estaba dando otra oportunidad y me mando este hermoso ángel a mi camino… ¡ALTO! que el a de pensar que estas loca por quererte matar

-¡No importa! pero dime que es lo que te hizo hacer eso-

-Es una historia… complicada-

-Creo que podría entender- dijo mirándome a los ojos y logrando derretirme, después de todo, si salvas a alguien por lo menos ese alguien te debe una explicación… ¿No?

-Esta bien…- le conté como es que había visto a mi novio y a mi mejor amiga metidos en mi cama, y que quería terminar con todo sumergida en lo más hondo del mar.

-Te entiendo, a mi me paso algo parecido- ¿Cómo? ¿Quien fue la tonta de hacerle algo a este ángel?

-¿D-de verdad?

-Si, solo que ella era mi prometida y el mi hermano, paso hace solo unos seis meses- me sonrió como si lo que diera fuera una historia que le contaron por ahí

-Oh, lo siento-

-No, no te preocupes. Gracias a ello me di cuenta que yo no la amaba, solo la quería y mucho, pero no era la mujer que esperaba para compartir el resto de mi vida. Ahora es mi cuñada, ironías de la vida ¿No?-

-Creo que… si-

-Oye, vives cerca, porque deberías cambiarte de ropa si no te va a dar algo-

-Cierto, pues no vivo muy lejos, por cierto, me llamo Bella Swan, muchas gracias por salvarme de hacer una tontería-

-Es un gusto, yo soy Edward Cullen y no me tienes nada que agradecer, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿Vale?-

.Te lo prometo, y gracias por abrirme los ojos, estaba un poco segada-

-De nada- me regalo otra sonrisa de lado y estoy segura que me le quede mirando como una boba

-Bella, no se, ¿Te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta conmigo? dijo dubitativo, ¿Estaba escuchando lo que estaba escuchando? ¿Me invito a pasear con el?

-Claro, cuando quieras-

-De acuerdo, me puedes pasar tu número de teléfono- ¡NO!, todo lo había dejado en el departamento que compartía con Jack.

-Mira, tengo una mejor idea, ¿te parece si en una hora nos vemos aquí? Claro, si puedes-

-Me parece genial, te esperare aquí-

Después de eso camine lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a mi carro.

¿Qué aria llegando con Jack? Nada, no aria absolutamente nada. Solo tomaría mis cosas, terminaría por lo sano y vendría a ver a mi ángel. ¿MI ángel? ¿Desde cuando era mi ángel?

Subí a mi carro y maneje hasta mi casa, no tarde ms de 5 minutos, me estacione y subí por el elevador, al abrir la puerta Jack estaba en el sofá, de espaldas a mi.

-Hola- dije para llamar su atención

-¡BELLA! Perdóname, lo de ayer…- lo corte, no quería escuchar nada, mi decisión ya estaba tomada, porque al igual que Ed, me di cuenta que yo no lo amaba, lo que me dolió fue la traición de dos personas muy importantes en mi vida.

-No me digas nada, por favor, lo hecho, hecho esta, ya no se puede cambiar y me di cuenta que ambos nos hacíamos daño, nuestra relación ya no daba para más. Es mejor llegar hasta aquí, terminar por lo sano- lo que veía era a un Jack totalmente en estado de shock.

Entre al que había sido mi dormitorio, me di un rápido baño y me cambie, junte mi ropa, zapatos, maquillaje y lo metí a una maleta.

-En esta semana sacare mis muebles, adiós-

-Bella…- cerré la puerta y sentí como un gran peso me liberaba, baje corriendo a mí carro, ya habían pasado 50 minutos y para llegar a la playa me aria unos 5 más.

Al llegar, Edward ya estaba ahí de espaldas, el sol le hacia resplandecer como un verdadero ángel, llegue junto a el y me sonrió.

-¿En que piensas amor mío?

-En todo lo que paso el día que te encontré en mi camino mi ángel-

-Jo, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que terminaríamos juntos?-

_Pues la verdad yo, desde el instante que abrí mis ojos-

-La verdad es que yo también, desde que te tome en mis brazos para sacarte del mar- estaba un poco sonrojado-

-Te amo señora Cullen- dijo tomándome por la cintura y dándome un pasional beso

-Y yo a ti, mi ángel-Señor Swan-rio en mis labios ante lo que dije

-Puaj-

-No hagan echo- escuchamos dos vocecillas y nos giramos para abrazarlos

Gracias a aquel día en el que mi ángel me salvo, hoy estábamos felizmente casados y con dos gemelos de cinco años, Seth y Sam.

**

* * *

**

¿Qué tal he? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Lo aborrecierón?

Soy nueva, por fin me decidi a hacer un fic je, antes solo los leia pero por fa déjenme un review.

**Les mando un beso de parte de Ed y un abrazo del oso Emmett : )**


End file.
